Harry Potter Don't you dare forget the sun
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: For he is the balance the savior of both light and dark for without him then there will be no balance to the world. He must embrace the darkness to protect the ones we love no matter the sacrifices he must make. For he is a fallen angel with another who will save him in disguise.One angel was born of darkness but embraces the light yet the other dark angel was born of light but...


**Harry Potter: Don't you dare forget the sun because you're way too young to feel this darkness **

**Chapter 1:Painted Smile**

"Dumbledore my answer is no. I will not go back there". Harry said firmly.

The headmaster had been trying to move Harry to Privet Drive after Voldemort's return early.

He had seen the marks on Harry's arm about a week ago he hadn't jumped on him at first, the young man had just lost his secret boyfriend Cedric Diggory recently. Unknown to the headmaster Harry had been doing a lot more than just cutting his arms.

"Harry would Cedric want you to be doing this to yourself?. You know Cedric would have been upset and furious if he found out".

Yes he had just lost Cedric but he needed a way to release all his pain and he replied with a snort.

"Trust me I know what you're going through as I went through the same with Professor Snape and Remus when they were younger".

Harry snarled "Bloody hell leave me alone! And stop trying to understand me because you never will leave me be" Harry yelled.

Dumbledore put his hands up "I know you're hurting Harry I'm just saying that you are not alone in this and when you are ready their are people that love you and care about who can help my boy".

He nodded and then left the headmaster's office and rushed down the the boy's bathroom and slammed the door shut as he let his glamours slip and saw the cuts and scars slowly reveal themselves and his unhealthy complexion.

Sighing with relief as he finally was able to cut again he dragged Sirius dagger across his arm for the hundredth time. Once he saw the blood trickle down his arm he smiled happily.

Suddenly Draco had come in and had just seen as what Harry was doing as he quickly tried to hide the knife from Draco's sight who was currently just staring at Harry's scar littered arm. They both looked into each others eyes "H-Harry why?" Draco's worried voice scolded.

"I just- can't" Harry said numbly as Draco sighed and nodded dropping to his knees in front of Harry who whimpered and let his head fall in Draco's shoulder as Draco pulled Harry closer.

"Harry...those cuts...they're deep you need to go to the hospital wing" He said firmly but gentle.

"No!. I can't go there please Draco don't make me" Harry all but screamed.

"Alright...Do you trust me?" Draco asked which Harry thought for a moment before nodding and asking "Why?".

"You'll see" Draco responded then pulled Harry to his feet and led him towards the potions classroom Harry looked confused and asked "What are we doing here Draco?".

"Shh. Now wait here a second" He whispered, leaving Harry standing in the middle of an empty classroom when suddenly to Harry's horror Snape swiftly came out and sneered "Good evening. Mister Potter and what seems to be the problem?. This better be important seeing how Draco felt it important to wake me up at nearly midnight and both of you being out passed curfew".

Draco looked nervous "Sir...Harry..he cut himself".

A brief flicker of concern passed over the potions master's eyes and his usually impassive face, before he responded.

"I'm assuming it's not a paper cut" He said suddenly noticing the blood seeping through Harry's sleeve.

"Harry come over here and sit down and Draco get the blood replenishing potion a strong one".He said firmly yet with a soft tone.

For the first time Severus saw the scarred blooded arm his attention was brought to the long cut that started from his wrist to his elbow.

"Bloody hell Harry!. Why did you do this to yourself?. None of my snakes would ever cut this bad".

Harry cringed "Dumbledore started it he was going on about how Cedric would be upset and furious with me and that he was disappointed in me. That he understood as he when through the same with you and Remus when you were both younger and so on".

Severus eyes blazed with fury "He knows about this and has done nothing about it?. You and I will be having a very serious and long conversation. I will not allow this to continue and I will be informing your wolf and god-mutt.

Do you realise the seriousness of what you've done to yourself?. If Draco hadn't of found you then there was a very good chance you would have passed out from blood loss and died from this. I will not allow you to go down this destructive path you're currently on".

Harry frowned "Why do you care if I cut or not I'm not you're problem and I know what I'm doing I would've let my magic heal it before it got out of hand".

Draco snorted "You were to fixated on watching the blood that you didn't notice how dangerous the wound you created actual was Harry. You need help this could of killed you do you even care that you almost died".

Harry looked with indignity "Of course I do I have a job to do now that he is back I get die until I kill him and I will after he has taken away everything I loved first my parents and then Cedric".

Draco gasped "Those rumours were true that Diggory was cheating on Cho Chang but I never would of thought he was with _you_".

Harry glared "I love him and he loved me and Cho was just a cover so no one discovered we were in fact together as it would have been all over the Daily Prophet and Cedric would of been placed in danger".

Draco frowned "I'm sorry about what happened but he wasn't you fault that Diggory died that night it was Pettigrew and Dumbledore's for hiring a death eater in the first place and letting you compete".

Harry sniffed as tears formed in his eyes "I was trapped and was forced to watch Cedric die and then when I duelled snake face our wands connected because they are brothers and my parents came through to give me cover to escape. Cedric asked me to take his body back to his father and I couldn't leave him there. The bloody snake touched his face with his dirty feet and told me it was a shame because he was a handsome boy!". Harry let out a strangled sob.

Severus made Harry drink the potion and then give him a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion.

Draco nodded sadly "Sev can Harry stay with me in Slytherin for a few days after all he is one of us a snake with a lion's heart".

Severus raised his eyebrow and Harry blushed and mumbled "The sorting hat wanted to place me into Slytherin but I didn't have a too friendly encounter with Draco before the sorting ceremony and Ron and Hermione were sorted into Gryffindor so I pleaded with the hat to let me be sorted there it said I would of been great in Slytherin that it was all here right inside my head that I could have been sorted into any house but my main trait was Slytherin. I spoke to the sorting hat and he said that was was becoming more snake as I got older than lion and if necessary he would re-sort me if I changed to much because I'm barely a lion now".

Severus eyes widened "In all rights I should force you to be re-sorted but I don't believe that would be in your best interests as the Dark Lord has returned. My snakes will be forced to follow in their parents footsteps next year but most are spies of the light like their parents. They have faith in you like it or not you are needed and doing foolish things like this isn't going to help matters or them in the future even yourself".

Harry nodded guilt "I know it won't happen again Professor Snape".

Severus nodded satisfied "Good now I want you to stay with Draco and I will inform you're head of house you were emotional upset and I thought it was in your best interest to stay in Slytherin for a few nights until you are more stable".

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes exhausted "Thanks Professor I really do mean it you didn't have to do any of this either did Draco but I have one question why did you both help me?".

Draco answered "We Slytherins protect our own even from themselves we are a family unit and we stick together no matter what because we do what we need to so we can survive".

Severus nodded "That is why you should be in Slytherin and plus you're mother helped me in my time of need and I wish to help her son the same way she helped me. Now it's late off to bed you too and Harry if you ever need to talk then my door is always open to my snakes including yourself".

Harry nodded and yawned as Draco pulled him gently out of the room and in Slytherin were he shared his room with Blaise Zabini who was shocked but then saw the bandages around around Harry's arm and the blood soaked sleeve and looked at him with understanding and introduced himself before going back to sleep.

**Chapter 2: Rebellion of the fallen**

Harry was having the time of his life as he rebelled against the Dursleys from the moment he got of the train and into Vernon's car.

Dudley had found that he respected his cousin more now that he had grown a back bone since he returned from that freakish school of his. That Harry behaviour and attitude towards his parents had him interested about what had caused this change in him.

Harry smirked as he woke up with one hell of a hangover after last night's party and at the furious face of his uncle after he arrive home early with his aunt Petunia from coming back after a business trip to find his son in bed with a stranger. Dudley had immediately blamed Harry of course to get out of trouble and his parents believed him and Vernon had done the one thing he could "Boy that's the last straw get out of my house!. I don't care were you go but you have till today to find somewhere else to live you heard me boy! You're out of this house by the end of today whether that old crack pot of a headmaster agrees or not!"

Harry sniggered at Vernon and then wrote a letter to Severus who responded with a letter.

"Dear Mister Potter,

What the hell have you done right that would warrant your relatives kicking you out only a month into the summer holidays?.

Unfortunately I'm am forced to stay at Grimmauld Place with you're god-mutt and his pet wolf and I will personally see to it that I make you're summer hell because the headmaster has made me you're legal guardian for the summer holidays brat.

We will be arriving at Privet Drive shortly and I would an explanation or I will ask you're relatives as to why they are kicking you out.

Make sure you have everything packed within the hour and trust me Potter you will be one sorry boy for causing this much trouble especially when I'm suppose to be relaxing.

P.S Draco will also be stay as his father doesn't want him around bad influences like his aunt Lestrange so I will also be Draco's legal guardian for the summer and you will both behaviour yourself.

Yours S.S".

Harry groaned and got dressed and admitted that his family were going to be worried especially Remus and Sirius because of the way he looked.

He looked half starved and his clothes hung off him like a house elves does from not being feed enough. He had dark circles underneath his eyes and bags making him look older than he was as his eyes looked dead and tired.

His bottom lip had a cut from when Vernon had punched him when he found his son drunk in bed with a complete stranger and had a few bruises on his face with a love bite from Jason on his neck.

His hair was longer and greasy from the sweat and dirty from all the partying he was doing last night.

The worse was his arms as he had promised both Severus and Draco that he wouldn't cut anymore but he was haunted by nightmare of Cedric's death and needed release badly he covered the fresh cuts and scars with a glamour leaving the old ones unglamoured.

He when back to bed and slept the hangover off when he hurried pops in the back garden he groaned and got back and walked out side with his back pack and trunk.

Dudley smirked "Sorry I got you into trouble freak but at least it was worth it after one hell of a party".

Harry rolled his eyes "Yeah don't worry about it Big D It's for the best anyway just be careful with Amy she really likes you and I don't want you breaking her heart".

Dudley snorted "Oh don't give my that bullshit Emerald you leave a trail of broken hearts where ever you go".

Sirus smirked and placed a hand one his godson shoulder his eyes full of concern and anger but also pride "He gets the broken hearts thing from me. So it is your fault my godson was kicked out?".

Dudley looked frightened and nodded "Well it was my idea for the party last night but Harry has been a rebellious lately and he helped with the booze and the other stuff. It was one hell of a party and I'll never forget it thanks for not rating on me about the whole Amy situation father would of sent me to boarding school if he thought we were strangers".

Harry shrugged "No problem big D". He said as he turned round and Remus gasped and bursting into tears and ran over to Harry and hugged him causing Harry to tense and Remus to sob louder.

Harry winced "Remus you're hurting me get off me before you break my ribs or suffocate me".

Remus immediately released Harry as he sucked in oxygen and smirked as Severus narrowed his eyes at him and looked mildly concerned "Potter what happened to you?".

Dudley cringed "Father wasn't too happy with Harry's sudden rebellion and well last night was the last straw he found me in bed with Amy and well I didn't want to get blamed for it so I pinned it on Harry who may have through a temper tantrum at my father and then called him a fat over grown whale that needs to lose 65 pounds and is too stupid to see what is in front of his fat ass that not everything is his fault and if he was a better human being then he would of raised a better son".

Remus growled "How dare that fat muggle lay a finger on my cub!".

Sirius smirked but looked at his godson with sorrow filled eyes "You really like to get yourself into trouble after Dumbledore warned you to behave yourself but I can't say I blame you because if I was in your shoes I would of done the same".

Severus sneered "That is wonderful Black praise the boy for acting so reckless and foolish into taunting a idiot violent muggle. He could have been killed and on top of that he has being drinking under age and god knows what else he has been up to".

Dudley sniggered "More that Jason's gotten into him".

Harry blushed "Shut up big D don't tell them that for god sake. You're such a grass what happened to family honour?. Now I'm the one who is going to be lectured over my sex life".

Remus exploded "Who dared to de-flower my cub!?".

Sirius looked pissed "What is that suppose to mean?. Harry what do you mean about you sex life" He asked very calming but angry as seething in his eyes.

Severus sighed an eyebrow "Now you've done it Potter".

Harry glared "I'm not discussion this we any of you this is my life I will sleep with anyone I want I don't need you're permission!".

Dudley grinned "Oh don't go all pissy after all they had a right to know about you getting so wasted and off your face that you end up bringing someone home with you and don't remember who they are the next morning. I'm surprise Jason even bothers to look out for you. I would just leave you to you're own devices".

Harry paled and didn't dare look at his godfather or the others and hissed at Dudley "Say's the idiot who got so drunk last night and slept with Amy and not even remembering how you got home then being caught by you're parents at least Jason as the decently to escape before he gets caught!".

Sirius didn't want to hear anymore and he dragged Harry but the arm without saying a word and then pushed passed Remus and Severus and activated the Port-key.

As the others followed swiftly to heard as soon as they got their angry yelling from Sirius and a slamming door upstairs in Harry's room and a bang like someone punched a wall.

Remus shook his head "Severus what are we going to do he is destroying himself and all we're doing his watching from the sidelines his as bad as we were".

Draco came out "What the bloody hell was that all about with Harry and Black I've never seen Sirius so angry nor Potter they both looked murderous until Harry retreated to his bedroom. I think he's hurt himself I heard him punch the wall and heard a crack like a broken bone".

Severus rubbed his temples "I will deal with Potter and your wolf deal with Black and Draco it is best to stay out of this".

Severus walked upstairs and opened Harry's bedroom door to see him laying in bed clutching his now swollen broken hand biting his lip to stop himself from crying.

"Mister Potter...I need to take a look at that hand of us to see what damage you have done".

Harry looked at the ceiling "Why?. I can take care of myself I don't know help I'm fine".

Severus sneered "Clearly you can't and you're anything but fine. Have you seen yourself?. You are starved and you look worse than a house elf, clearly you haven't slept which I assume is because you are having nightmare about Cedric you feel guilty and you are punishing yourself. Your face is covered in bruises and you have been using drugs,alcohol and one night stands to cope with you grief, pain, emptiness and guilt you have bottled up inside. Have I missed anything?".

Harry glared "What do you want my to saw Snape that I have a problem that I can't deal with the pain anymore that this war is too much to bare and It is killing me from the inside. That I hide behind a mask every single day to survive that my friends are using me for my fame and money and I let them because I don't want to be alone and have to fight the darkness myself?. That my life is falling apart because I lost my best friend who understood me and knew what I was going through and supported me who helped stop my addictive habit before he died and I helped him do the same.

That sometime I beg for death and my parents to take me so I no tell have to feel burden I must carry because every day that I live more people die and suffer.

Or do you want me to tell you about the nightmares that are so bad that I wake up screaming until my throat is raw and hurting that I've been making Dreamless sleep potion and drinking every night since I left Hogwarts for the summer and it now has no effect on me whatsoever so I use muggle drugs to calm me and make me feel numb to the world?!. Tell me that this what you want me to confess to you to let me share my pain. That I drown myself in alcohol so that it numbs the pain I feel and I black out so I don't have to dream that I go home with strangers because they make me feel loved and wanted even if he is just for one night because I crave that need of affection to feel love because I only feel dead inside. That everyday is a struggle to just not end it all!".

Severus face was written with dread and understanding "I know how you feel because I was the same way Harry and I promise you things will get better eventually. You have Sirius and Remus who love you to bits and I know that myself and Draco care for you and it is hurting us to see you like this. At least let us try and help you Harry or at least tell me in so I can understand why you at doing this to yourself. Let me share the burden and pain you are forced to carry. You are not alone in this you may think you are but we are with you all the way and you will not face your demons or Voldemort alone".

One month later Harry was oblivious to the way he looked his eyes were now two big black pupils that completely blocked out the green,

He shivered pulling his jacket tighter around his fragile body as he took another cigarette and winced and taunted death "You can't get me".

Later on Remus came storming downstairs with two bags "What were these doing in your room?".

Harry looked pissed "What were you doing in my room?!".

"It would appear he is trying to confiscate your cigarettes" Draco drawled as Snape took over "And as for the Vodka, Drugs and condoms Potter's thoughts of his little party before he came here which would inform me that there was a lot of drinking, smoking and drug use going on not to mention of the people having sex in your uncle's back garden four people spring to Harry and by the looks of it that wasn't his first time".

Harry glared at Snape then shuddered at the thoughts he had witnessed as he was forced into taking Occlumency and Snape had witnessed parts of all four of these while snooping in Harry's head.

**Chapter 3: I'm not the only one who wants to hurt you**

He ran at Bellatrix with all his had killed Sirius. He had enough now is godfather was dead and the anger was nothing he had felt before not even when Cedric had died as white hot fire burned in his soul, burning his insides until he wanted to scream in pain or frustration. He didn't know why he would ever want to save this damned world. Hypocrites, back stabbers and weak minded fools of this world didn't deserve all he had sacrificed for them.

"Crucio!" He roared pulling all his hatred, pain and anger into the spell as the chaotic beam of crimson erupted from his wand, speeding towards an unsuspecting Bellatrix.

The resourcing scream of sheer agony that left the woman filled Harry with a sense of glee and excitement as the woman thrashed around in the ground.

The seductive darkness of the spell flowed throughout his body filling him to the brim with this addictive power wave after wave of consuming darkness washed over him,

Suddenly a voice whispered in his ear and clapped "That a boy Harry...that's enough for now. Stop before you lose yourself in the darkness,,,You've done well. I always knew you were a snake in lion's clothing now you've prove it".

Harry ignored him he was still so angry he's eyes were clouded with bliss as the darkness of the magic started to consume him. He shook his head when he heard a hiss as a cold hand rested firmly on his shoulder and found he could move.

"Enough Harry...you need to stop" The voice was filled with pride but was cold at the same time.

He whipped round and faced Voldemort he looked down and saw his reflection, his body was shaking badly and his eyes were red like Voldemort as he stared up at him, he saw the man leer down at him.

"You're first unforgivable boy" He laughed when Harry made no response "Did you enjoy it?". The red light surround his vision began to fade and he blinked as he felt an icy cold arm pull up his sleeve and trace lightly over his scars and then hissed in Parseltougue as Harry cried out in pain as the dark mark formed on his forearm. He looked shocked at Voldemort who smirked happily and spoke "You are mine Harry Potter...you aren't so innocent as the old man believes and this proves it" He touched the dark mark that was hot to the touch surround up red and white scars.

Harry whimpered "What are you talking about I belong to no one".

Voldemort laughed "Only dark wizards can take my mark those that have it within them to torture and kill and since my mark took that makes you're mine. All Dark wizards and witches follow me and you boy are one yet you lie to yourself".

Harry shoved his sleeve down "I'm not like you!. I'm not a monster!".

Voldemort shook his head "Yes you are and you'll become a monster just like me and you know it as well that the monster within you is growing stronger feeding off your hatred and pain that is why you're self destructing".

Harry shook his head in denial "I'm not!".

Voldemort grinned "But you are and the sooner you realise that then we can move on and you will then join me willingly of your own free will because I know you".

**Chapter 4: Harry Emancipated **

Harry had just finished destroying Dumbledore's office after finding out the Prophecy and that he know understood why Dumbledore had avoided him and had decided to go to bed earlier than planned to find a letter sitting on the top of his bed.

He opened the letter and read out loud to himself and smirked pleased with the out come that Dumbledore couldn't control or meddle in his life anymore.

"Dear ,

We are pleased to inform you that, as of 31 July you will be officially emancipated due to your parents and late godfather's death.

Therefore you are officially an adult, you can know preform magic outside school.

Lord Black had chosen you as his heir to succeed him in the event of his death.

You are now Lord and head to the house of Black.

We request that you come to Gringotts this week to be inducted as Lord Black and Lord Potter.

Sincerely Lord Gringott,

Founder of Gringotts bank and Lord of the Goblins"

Harry packed all his belongs and shrank them before putting them in his robe and left as he got to the Hogwarts doors Dumbledore, Minerva and Snape stood in front of them.

Harry snarled at all of them as Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something when Harry held up his hand and cut him off,

"Before you even say anything I am leaving and no you can't stop me or change me mind I am now legally an adult".

"Potter! How dare you? Such disrespect to the headmaster" Minerva spluttered.

Severus smirked "Poor Potter having a temper tantrum is he?" He sneered.

"I'm sure you know all about temper tantrums Snape" He hissed with a icy glare

"Harry my boy I cannot allow you to leave the safety of the school if for your own good".Dumbledore said.

"I am not you're boy!, and I didn't ask I'm telling and don't try and send one of your puppets to find more or you'll find time repeating itself after all Tom and I are already so much alike you wouldn't want me becoming just like him would you now headmaster?". He snarled,

"Potter!. You think we are going to just let you waltz right out of here?" Snape asked as Harry half grinned half snarled at Snape "That Professor, would be exactly correct", And with that said, Harry disappeared with a crack, "Did he...did he just..." said Minerva

Dumbledore was pale as a ghost with haunted old eyes "Minerva it would appear we were wrong and not only that, but I'm afraid Harry is a lot more powerful than we ever imagined. We have greatly underestimated his abilities and I fear of what will become of the boy if time truly does repeat itself".

"What do we do now Albus?. Shouldn't we look for him he'll get himself killed out their. He isn't thinking clearly after Sirius death".Minerva frowned sadly.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement "Indeed but first we have a school to run Harry is able to look after himself as he clearly proved to us and even if we do find him he is emancipated and is legally an adult we can't force him back to Hogwarts he must come back in his own time when he has had time to grieve and settle down",

Severus sneered "Just like his father how dare he be so foolish in risking his own life and the safety of others just to prove a point, Just wait until I get my hows on him he'll not be able to sit for a year".

Minerva asked worried "Will he still be on the side of the light?" Snape snorted "That brat hasn't got an evil bone in his body there is too much light blood running through his veins from him to become dark".

"Ah Severus, I'm afraid you may haver misunderstood the boy, but lets prey you are correct and that he doesn't make the same mistake as you once did...come we have a school to run and a missing boy to find". The three then turned and went their separate ways.

**Chapter 5: What lies beneath **

Harry boarded the train alone, clutching his left arm in pain his mark had been burning him lately.

Suddenly Draco gasped "Harry? What happened to you? You look...different and what are you doing?" He motioned towards Harry's left arm,

Suddenly it hit him "Harry please take me you didn't",

Harry grimaced and nodded as Draco grabbed Harry's arm before he could stop him, he rolled Harry's sleeve and frowned "Why?" He shouted anger as he looked at the black skull and snake tattoo that looked painful and red on his arm, Harry pulled his arm back and retorted "Why did you?".

Draco glared his voice dripped with venom "You already know why Potter!".

Harry smirked and then told Draco the story at what happened in the department of mysterious and what happened when he ran away from Hogwarts and what his plans were.

By the end of Harry's story Draco was gaping in shock, surprise and relief as he hugged Harry "I'm glad you're back and I promise I'll keep this between us".

Once they arrived at Hogwarts Draco was watching The Great Hall door and whispered to the other Slytherins who were also watching with interest.

"I'm sorry to announce that Harry Potter has not retur-". He began when suddenly the Great hall doors swung open.

"I'm right here Professor". A voice called out as Harry stood looking at Dumbledore and the Slytherins,

He looked different his hair reached his back his body firm and slender. His tanned skin gone into a milky white his once bright green eyes now dark powerful forest green that seemed to glow without his glasses.

Most Purebloods could sense the darkness and power radiating off him others including Dumbledore just felt something different about him.

Severus narrowed his eyes and looked to Dumbledore's pleading ones but he nodded his head they both knew the signs of suddenly using dark magic for a long period of time heavily and Harry was showing signs and Snape could feel the darkness coming off the boy in waves.

He smiled politely at Snape and glared at Dumbledore as the Slytherins broke out in whispers as he sat down beside Draco,

"Ah Mister Potter I hadn't recognised you".

"Yes, I've got the growth spurt that never came and always wanted.

He smiled and winked making most of the females and some of the male students swoon in their seats.

Minerva read out this list of first years when suddenly she paled "Lord Potter Black?. You're being re-sorted".

The headmaster's eyes dimmed and his worries grew as the twinkle in his eyes was now gone, Harry smirked at seeing the frowns and disgusted expressions of the Gryffindor table, the scared Hufflepuffs cringing as he passed by, the Ravenclaws speculating on the new development, the hopeful and calculating gazes of the Slytherins.

The hat spoke out loud as Harry put the hat on "I told you that I never sorted a single student wrong. But I dare say I take it back for the impossible has happened today.

You see I gave him a choice long ago on were he wanted to go.

He was suited and had the traits of all four houses yet his heart begged for Gryffindor yet his mind shouted Slytherin.

But I was wrong to let him chose so come and let me re-sort you to you're rightful house.

Hufflepuff is out because you no longer trust and have lost you inability to have an open heart although I can't blame you for shutting the ones you love out. You are loyal but only to those who are loyal to you Hufflepuff is no longer not right for you.

Ravenclaw would love to have you but you are not suited to be placed in that house as you are very intelligent but not book smart. You have a curious mind that desires knowledge yet the knowledge you seek and have come to know Lady Ravenclaw would frown upon and would never be taught at Hogwarts.

Gryffindor is fighting to keep you as you hold many traits that Godric loves in his students. You are Brave yet you are no longer reckless, you are bold but no longer arrogant, you are independent yet you strive for unity for together you are stronger.

Your are very self aware and no longer naive as you once were.

Yet Gryffindor cannot keep you because you are no light innocent a child of the light darkness as corrupted you inside and out.

Lord Gryffindor warns his heir Don't underestimate the allure of darkness even the purest of hearts are drawn to it and that the brightest of hearts as noble as yours contain the most darkness. You have sacrifice so much for love and now you must be consumed by the darkness that surrounds you to become a stronger warrior of the light.

Slytherin is calling you he is fighting harder than he has for any student for you to be his heir by magic and not by blood he was you as his own.

You are a perfect Slytherin with so many masks you were born to the light yet you've adapted to the dark a true Slytherin that will do what must be done to protect their own and to survive.

I once told you that you'd be great in Slytherin and I am right they will save you from the darkness within you that is eating away at your soul like a leech.

Protect him snakes for he is the key to the freedom you seek and the power you crave

Protect him Ravens for he is the key to hope and faith that all you desire when in doubt

Protect him Badgers for he is the key to Wisdom and Knowledge beyond you're wildest dreams.

Protect him lions for he is the key to love and protect he will protect you from the darkness that lurks within the shadows

For he is the balance the saviour of both light and dark for without him then there will be no balance to the world. He__must embrace the darkness to protect the ones we love no matter the sacrifices he must make.

For he is a fallen angel with another who will save him in disguise. .One angel was born of darkness but embraces the light yet the other dark angel was born of light but has adapted to the darkness to save the dark ones that hide in the darkness but live in the light and to protect the light ones that pretend in the light but hide in the dark.

Harry rolled his eyes "Well thanks very much anything else you wish to tell them about myself?".

The Sorting hat chuckled "I could be then I don't believe that will benefit you're mission Harry welcome to you're new home in Slytherin!".

The Slytherins and Ravenclaws broke out in cheers as they understood the message the Hufflepuffs started clapping after they finally realised what the message the sorting hat was telling them that Harry has to be dark so that he will restore balance as he is light and must now embrace his dark side to save them and that he is the key to defeating the Voldemort that he will save those who are dark but are really light and those who are pretend to be light but are really dark and he must make sacrifices no matter what the cost".

The only table that didn't clap was the Gryffindors who were fingering their wands Dumbledore's twinkle returned as he's worries were lifted yet his concerns as to what will happen to his favourite pupil were raised.

"Potter is as evil as Voldemort he's-" Before Dean Thomas could attempt to finish, Draco had come behind him and turned him around roughly and held his wand against his neck, "You bastard how dare you after everything Harry has done for you. I don't give a damn what you say behind his back but we Slytherin protect our own and if you ever suggest Harry is like the Dark Lord again you'll fine yourself hexed. Don't talk about people you know nothing about I've known Harry since 3rd year and I've seen behind his mask he must bare to survive none of you can say the same".

Minerva hissed "Severus do something Mr. Malfoy and you're snakes and my house look ready to kill each other".

Severus raised an eyebrow "My snakes can handle themselves just fine but I can't say the same about you cowardly little lions who are stupid to don't even attempt to read between the lines of what the hat was saying".

Harry nodded "Indeed did you know Dean that you're father was murdered by the Dark Lord because he refused to join?. You are acting like a childish git you're father give his life to save you and I am risking me to do the same do not judge me for what I must do to protect you all even if that means it is consider dark or if I myself am dark".

Seamus growled "See he admits it he is dark he is a death eater scum bag!".

Harry rolled his eyes "So is you're uncle and grandfather are they also scum bags?".

Seamus paled "You're lying!".

Harry smirked "Am I because I am sure they were at the department of mysterious when my godfather was killed".

Draco smirked "You think Slytherin is evil and full of junior death eaters when none of you know you're own families such as Percy Weasley is a Death Eater and the Weasleys hushed it up and Arthur Weasley's own brother was a servant to the dark lord before he was killed during the first war.

Harry grinned slyly "Many before assume us you should look at yourselves and you're own families just think how many people pretend to be light and show their true selves in the dark and how many people hide them selves in the dark and hide themselves in the light. Do not judge a person for the magic they practise but for who they truly are".

"Well with that out of the way dig in" Dumbledore announced. Not in the mood for eating and smelling the warm blood under everyone's delicious skin. Harry slammed his head down on the table groaning at the thirst.

He found himself gazing into Severus black cold orbs. It hadn't taken Snape very long to go back to eating as Harry took sneaky sips of blood wine to help his thirst but blood wine was like drinking fire whiskey to Newborns by the time the feat had ended Harry was pretty hammered and the Slytherins knew it but assumed he was drinking fire whiskey and sniggered as Draco whispered furiously in his ear to don't to draw attention to himself while all the houses were watching him intently.

Severus came over and noticed that Harry was showing signs of being drunk and had to hold his breath to prevent him snapping at him in front of everyone as he took several calming breaths before snarling and passing a sobering up potion to Harry "Drink it now Potter, the headmaster wishes to see you in his office and I doubt he wants you hammered and I will be accompanying you there and believe me if you pull a stunt like you did expect to have a very sore bottom and we will discuss you use of dark magic while at the headmaster's office and don't you dare take me for a fool you are reeking off it every Slytherin can tell you've been using dark magic recently and by the look in you're eyes you've gotten yourself addicted foolish boy".

Harry moaned "Oh joy. It's a friggin party. I'm so thrilled to see the old coot to start questioning me about where I've been. Who I was with and what have I been doing". He mumbled as he followed Snape to the stone phoenix that happened to be the door to the headmaster's office.

"Ah Harry, Severus come in my boys" The headmaster said "Please sit down Harry". Harry glared and closed his arms as he played with his fingers "I'd rather stand I have things to discuss with my fellow Slytherins".

Albus tilted his head his smile faltering for a few seconds "Very well...I was very concerned about you Harry when you first came back I know you've been using dark magic and I believe I know why, When you did you're disappearing act I know that Remus and Draco we're very worried about you".

Harry shrugged "I have things to do and as the hat said what I am doing is for a reason and I must embrace the dark to further better help the light".

Dumbledore nodded "I fully understand my boy but If you must practise dark magic then I want you to have supervision with either myself or Professor Snape".

Harry nodded "Very well if I must then I wish to practise twice a week in the Chamber of Secrets with Professor Snape and if Draco likes he can join too".

Two hours later Remus walked into the library to speak to Harry when he entered the library he found Harry in the library reading about Vampires and Draco reading about Veelas, He stood behind them and after a few moments cleared his throat,

"I'm coming , Remus" Harry murmured

Draco nodded "Just let us finish our chapters". Remus sat down beside Harry and watched him complete his chapter and asked once Draco was also finished "Why're you reading up on vampires? I know Draco has Veela blood and I understand why he would be interested in such but why are you reading on Vampires especially about spotting vampire mates?". Remus asked concerned,

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked giving Remus an innocent look which Remus didn't fall for "No reason to fret...I was just interested that's all".

A small snort came from an amused Draco Remus raised his eyebrows "Draco I want the truth you know why Harry is reading about vampires don't you?".

Draco looked like butter wouldn't melt "Maybe I do and maybe I don't plus it's none of our business why Harry is reading about vampires".

Remus frowned "Harry cub please tell my the truth I'm worried now I know you both are lying to me and if you won't tell me then I will tell Professor Snape and he will force it out of one of you",

Draco looked at him bored and yawned "Maybe Harry is mated to a Vampire or is just interested in the students as we are going to be learning about them and Veelas this year?".

Harry gave Draco an amused look "Indeed now it that all you wanted?".

Remus shook his head "No. I just wanted to see how you are".

Harry smiled "I'm very well if you haven't notice thank you for asking Remus".

**Chapter 6: Nothing but a shadow **

Most classes had been moved down into the dungeons, and that was how Harry found himself strolling past of of Snape's many lairs when a door creaked open and he was dragged inside, It was pitch black inside the store cupboard but Harry could see clearly.

"Professor Snape!" He admonished. The professoe has his own immortal body pinnig Harry to the door.

"So you can see me, can't you Potter?" He whispered dangerously.

"I did yes. But what are you...?". He asked confused.

Severus smirked darkly "A little wolf mentioned about you and my godson's strange behaviour in the library the other week and I found myself curious as to way you will read a book on vampires and why my godson refuses to answer any of my question or look at me in the eye when he gives his reasons which means he is lying and protecting you but why is that Mister Potter?".

Harry remained silent "Don't worry Potter you aren't in trouble yet, I know you have been hiding something I have been watching you. I've changed since you've returned why is that?".

Harry shrugged "Maybe I've always been that I have yet no one saw behind my masks I wore except Draco".

Snape was impressed with Harry's skill but it wasn't get enough.

Suddenly he placed his hands on Harry's face and seemed to be mapping out the contours of his finger as Harry began to struggling against the tight body as a finger ran over his fangs and his teeth currently looked and felt like ordinary human teeth until Snape put that exact finger in his own mouth and drew blood pushing it back into Harry's unwilling mouth.

He couldn't help it as it was a natural reaction to the presence of blood in a vampire's mouth especially a newborns. His fangs lengthened and he started to suck the blood from the blood as his glamours dropped fully and his dark powerful green eyes turned bright crimson red.

Snape smirked happily that he found his answer and his theory was correct he withdraw the finger and a whining noise escape Harry's lips.

Snape rolled his eyes and bit into his hand as blood poured from the wound as he placed it up to the hungry newborn's mouth who latched on and sank his fangs into Severus hand.

Snape hissed "Easy Harry you'll take my hand off if you're not careful I take it you haven't feed in a while or you wouldn't be acting like this. Where is you're sire it is forbidden to leave their a newborn childe unsupervised and clearly starving".

Harry released Snape and tears ran down his face "I love him and he loved me but I loved another who was my actually mate and not Gabriel who was a potential and he made me chose to either chose him who I loved with all my heart or the another person I loved with all my soul. I-I chose the other and a month after he turned me he left me with just a note saying goodbye and good luck. I- I was alone and I was scared I gave up my humanity for love and now I am sireless and my mate doesn't know I'm his soul mate".

Severus was furious how dare this Gabriel leave his childe just for loving his soul mate.

Severus wept the tears from Harry's eyes "Shh little one it's okay I'm here you're not alone anyone come to my office at 7:30 you will have detention for keeping this from me and Remus with Draco as he knew the dangerous of keeping this kind of information from me. Then after we will discuss about were we will go from their.

Harry sniffed and nodded "Thanks Professor".

Severus nodded "Also 20 points off Slytherin for lying 10 from you and 10 from Draco and 5 points from you from keeping this a secret and 5 points off Draco from also keeping this a secret and 2 points from potential risking the lives of the students for allow you're hunger to grow".

Harry gaped "52 points but the Gryffindors are going to be smug and arrogant now".

**Chapter 7: Take a hint **

"So professor"He said when Draco had left after his detention was finished scowling at his godfather totally annoyed that he was being punished.

"When do you hate me so much?" Snape paused for a moment and replied "I do't hate you Harry".

Harry mumbled "Could've fooled me" Harry said under his breathe which Snape chose to ignore and asked "Why do you hate me Harry?".

"I don't hate you" Harry said and then whispered to himself "I actually love you my mate".

Had he heard him right . "I didn't catch that last part Harry?".

Harry blushed crimson and continued scrubbing. "Never mind".

Severus sighed "Harry if you are going to talk to me don't mumble" He said sternly.

After a minute Harry said clearly "I said...I said I love you and that you're my mate".

Severus eyes widened with a glimmer of hope "You're are mistake you can't be I thought Lily-...It's just hormones Harry".

"No!. My mother was you potential mate like Gabriel was mine but we are soul mates, I've known ever since 5th year!" Harry practically screamed and then in a softer voice said "But it doesn't matter...whatever. I just thought you should know a submissive always knows who their mate's are".

Severus looked seriously "Harry stand up". Harry did so nervously as a smile appeared on his face as a slow smile appeared on Severus's face as he spoke "Look into my eyes". Because Snape was slightly taller then Harry he had to look up a bit.

Harry's voice hitched at being so close to Snape, which didn't go unnoticed by the potions master. He felt Snape probe into his mind using the mind arts,

Unfortunately for Harry or fortunately depending on how you looked at it he never learnt Occlumency and his shields weren't all that strong so he couldn't keep Snape from seeing his uncle's beatings at Number 4 Privet Drive or when Harry snapped and tortured Bellatrix with an unforgivable and enjoyed it getting lost in the darkness and Voldemort having to step in and stop him.

Next was his boyfriend Gabriel leaving him and Harry's depression with his drug use, drinking, self harm along with his dark magic use.

And how much he loved the potion's master that he gave up his relationship with him for Severus.

Flashback

Gabriel his angel had saved his life and he had helped Harry live again and a week later Harry had moved into Gabriel's apartment down the street down the Dursleys he rented.

Gabriel smirked and tilted Harry's head to the side. His smirk grew as he lowered his head down to Harry's neck. Harry's eyes went wide, he gasped and his hands clutched onto Gabriel's arms as two sharp fangs pierced into his throat. Both Harry and Gabriel moaned as Harry's warm blood filled Gabriel's mouth and he began to suck, greedily from Harry's throat.

Harry smiled as his body started to go limp and Gabriel held onto with a tight strong embrace as the life was sucked out of him. Just before his heart stopped he felt himself being gently laid on the comfortable luxury sheets of Gabriel's bed.

He looked up to see Gabriel licked his lips and smiled softly before placing a soft kiss on his cold dying lips as he bit into his wrist and lowered it to Harry's mouth.

"Drink my dark angel and join our kin as a fallen angel as I finish the ritual of your right of passage into your new life as an immortal child of The Vampire Mother". Harry nodded and weakly latched onto Gabriel's wrist as he drank becoming stronger by the second as Gabriel spoke in ancient vampiric language.

"Mother of darkness mother to the immortal let my childe be reborn as your child and let your light absorb my childe's allow him passage to the darkness as from your immortal womb. Into my arms to whom I will call brother, son and mate".

Harry screamed as his back arched in agony as he started to transition Gabriel stroked his dark angel's hair and smiled "Don't worry my dark angel it's only you're body that dies it's best to ignore it".

Harry's hair grew to his shoulders and his face features sharpened making him look 5 years old then he was. Harry's skin become moonlight pale his starved build became fuller and he become slender and muscular.

He had grown to 5ft 10 he wasn't a pathetic 5ft 6 anymore nor did he look weak rather he looked like a powerful warrior in the making.

A few minutes later, Harry woke up his eyes had also changed to a dark forest green with speckles of red showing his new status as a newborn vampire.

Everything seemed to be in sharper focus and his eyes hurt so he took off his glasses and he was amazed at how clear everything was and how everything sounded he grinned as he saw himself in the mirror Gabriel conjured with wandless magic.

"I take it you like your new self my dark angel?". Harry looked at Gabriel and smiled "It's brilliant I could even give Malfoy a ran for his money now" He replied and stood up.

Gabriel smirked "Indeed you are stunning Harry. Now come we must get you some food to satisfy you're thirst and don't worry you will kill the muggle but I will make sure the muggle whom you kill deserves death".

Harry looked a little nervous and nodded as Gabriel waved his hand and clothes appeared on Harry's body he looked amazing in a Slytherin green t-shirt a black leather jacket with tight black jeans with a sliver ring on his finger with a blood stone in it showing what clan he belonged to which was the Blackwell clan a vampire clan who are known for their vicious and deadly nature and had both blood feeders and vegetarian within the clan and prided themselves on their power and vampire status who were known to be next to royalty and was treated as such.

Gabriel took Harry's hand and they apparitied to a small village outside of Spinner's end and Gabriel lead Harry to a late night pub. When they walked in Harry caught a scent it was the scent of blood and he liked it.

"Wait here and I shall find a suitable meal for you and then you can feed and I will take care of the rest afterwords.

Harry's thoughts were on his godfather and Remus wondering what they would say if they say him now about to kill a human.

He jumped and looked at Gabriel who had a delicious looking female to his right.

The woman looked to be in a trace and smiled "Is this the young gentleman who is joining us for a late night dinner?".

Harry grinned and nodded "Indeed I am and I must confess I am ever so hungry".

Three left the pub and walked down into a darkened alleyway in one quick motion to fast for the human eye to see.

Gabriel snarled at the woman and then snapped her neck and tilted her neck for Harry to drink.

Harry smiled and whispered a thank you so and bit hungrily into the dead woman's neck. Slowly he drank savouring the sweet and bitter taste of her blood and moaned and released the woman once he was full.

Gabriel smirked and waved his hand and the woman's body disappeared as Harry rested his head on Gabriel's shoulder and sighed happily "I love you".

Gabriel chuckled "I love you too Harry now I think it's time for you to get some sleep".

Harry nodded and they walked into the night back without a care to the world that slept not knowing that Harry Potter was now a dark creature a member of the undead.

His head was hurting and his body was sore from the transitioning despite himself he lay back down finding himself naked between the silky red sheets.

He groaned realising Gabriel must of undressed him last night he remembered Gabriel killing the woman and then he fed from her and then they when into a vampire club and danced and got blood drunk on several blood donors who offered themselves to them.

He had only managed to kill two of them before he started to gain control of his feeds when Gabriel and some older elder vampires taught him how to control his blood lust.

"Morning love I take it you are feeling hungover from last night?" Said a seductive and amused voice.

Harry shivered at the voice and purred "Hello my angel I take it you aren't hungover anymore".

Gabriel nodded with a cheeky grin and throw over a hangover draught as Harry forced the thick cooling potion down his throat.

After that they passionately made love as they pinned each other with their strong powerful immortal bodies.

Harry was panting heavily "So my angel are you going to teach me what it means to be a fallen angel?".

Gabriel chuckled "Of course my love but that can wait to later get some sleep the sun is still up and you need to feed more before you can handle the sunlight it itches and we vampires can feel it trying to harm us it's not a pleasant experience it won't kill us but I don't want to try you with it just yet".

Harry nodded and hummed feeling the love and protectiveness coming through their mate bond that was developing stronger by the day.

When one day Gabriel felt through the their bond Harry's desire for another and give him a choice either it was him or Severus and Harry had chosen Severus and then one day Gabriel just left without so much as a farewell just a note that wrote good luck.

The memory ended "So it's true" Snape absently commented still amazed at Gabriel's selfishness and that Harry loved him that much. Snape gave him a look that clearly said "We'll talk about the other memories later and will be having a serious discussion regarding his actions.

"Of course it is,, I wouldn't have put myself through that much heart ache if it wasn't true" Harry snapped.

"Harry...I love you too but I am you're teacher and you are my student still right now with the war and my position it wouldn't work" He confessed sadly.

Harry had tears in his eyes "Can't we just try please Severus. I am of age and next year I will be DADA Professor here Dumbledore has already offered me the job and I accepted of course. We don't have to do anything this could be a secret and you could just court me like Blaise is doing with Draco. I need you Sev I have no one I am sireless now and I need my mate because I can't live without you I'm dying".

Severus sighed and nodded "Fine but this stays between us not even Draco is to be told".

Harry nodded happily as he pecked Severus on the cheek and was crying tears of joy and Severus was chuckling.

**Chapter 8: Potions Making **

Snape couldn't believe the grace and precision Harry was using with his potion. From what he was shown last year this shouldn't be possible. Last year Harry was mediocre at best with potions, now he was obviously competent if not adapt at this.

Draco watched the Gryffindors smirking watching Harry intently when suddenly Ron Weasley crept up behind Harry and stuck a needle into his neck and forced the liquid into his neck.

Severus stunned the Gryffindor and hissed "What have you idiot Gryffindors done!?".

Draco watched in concern as Harry doubled over in pain as both Snape and Draco watched Harry like a hawk noticing the fangs and slowly widening ring of red around the irises of his eyes,

Dean yelled "I knew it he's a vampire!".

Snape grabbed the boy by the neck and bared his fangs "What do you foolish brats infect my mate with?!".

Dean whimpered terrified "Vamptonite".

The Slytherins eyes widened Draco used his patronus and sent it to Lupin who was now in seconds and growled threateningly at the Gryffindors who where terrified and looked ready to either wet themselves or faint.

Remus roared "You gave a newborn Vamptonite you idiots you may have all just signed you're death warrants!".

Harry was sobbing "Sev make it stop it hurts so much!".

Severus held Harry in his arms and was rocket him "Harry I know this it hurts but you are going into a full blown blood rage fight the poison push it off of you're system for me.

Draco rushed over to Severus desk and pulled out a syring and took his own blood up from his right arm and then injected it into Harry's neck making the other Slytherins donation which they were all to happy to.

Harry was shaking trembling and he was snarling and growling as Severus held him as he started to struggle.

Severus held him tightly "Remus you're going to need to bite him".

Remus paled "Severus I can't...I can't hurt my cub look at him you're his mate".

Severus hissed "He is infected with Vamptonite so is his blood If I bit him I will also become infect Vamptonite will have no effect to you except you will be terrible sick for a few days because of the sliver but it wouldn't kill you what happened to cub above all wolf?".

Mooney took over "Cub is above all but Mooney doesn't want to hurt cub".

Draco nodded "But cub is in pain and Mooney can help cub not do something he'll regret for the rest of his immortal life because of these pathetic lion cubs".

Mooney nodded and knelt beside Harry's neck and Severus heard him as still as he could as Mooney apologised and bit softly into Harry's neck.

Which called Harry to react more violently and try and attack Mooney with his claw like nails.

Severus held him as Harry became unconscious a few minutes later and Severus rushed him down to his quarters when Dumbledore suddenly came in "I just heard some rather strange rumours that is a vampire and is currently in your quarters after trying to attack my students, I thought we agreed when you became a teacher you wouldn't turn a student. I must say I never expected you to break the rules for this particular students not that I am against it I'm just curious as to why?". Dumbledore said the twinkle getting brighter.

Remus growled angrily "You students attacked Harry with Vamptonite Weasley was the one who injected Harry in the first place but all those in Gryffindor were involved.

Harry wasn't turned by Snape I found out yesterday evening that Harry was turned willingly when he ran away by his potential but who left him when he made Harry chose between him or his soul mate which is Severus and Harry chose Severus. The Slytherins all donated their blood but it wasn't enough especially since Harry is only a few months old so Mooney was forced to bite cub and now Mooney doesn't feel well because of sliver but cub his worse.

Headmaster eyes turned cold "I shall deal with Mr. Weasley personally for putting not only Harry's life at risk but everyone in the school and the same goes for the other Gryffindors, I'm sure their head of house would love to know what her little lions have done.

Draco was holding Harry's hand as black veins covered Harry's body and face as the poison from the werewolf bite and Vamptonite spread through his body.

Draco whispered "Those idiots will pay for what they did you or the Slytherins will make them. You're going to be okay Harry I'll stay until you're better I promise".

Harry nodded "The plan is coming along Dragon...Will you be able to follow through with it?".

Draco nodded "As along as you know what you're doing Potter. It is my task get the death eaters and Voldemort into Hogwarts I can do that but how will you keep the students safe?".

Harry answered "At dinner I will lock them with the other teachers in the Great hall they will be able to see what happens outside but they can't get out or the Death eaters can't get in. Salazar and Godric have helped me make my own wards that Voldemort nor Dumbledore will able to get through without my combination which I taught you encase something goes wrong then you will use that port-key and get the ministry and take you're father and Severus with you if required by force.

Draco nodded "I will but have you destroyed his soul pieces yet?".

Harry winced "I absorbed them into my Draco because that night when Voldemort tried to kill me I became a living Horcrux it wasn't my mother's love that saved me but a part of Voldemort's own soul that is how I can speak Parseltongue and preform dark magic easily. Voldemort must kill me and by doing so he kills the other pieces of his soul.

You know the plan and I will use my vampire speed and say the killing curse at the exact time and I will get hit by the killing curse instead of you".

Draco gulped and nodded "I just hope this works Harry because If I kill I will be pissed and came back and haunt you".

Harry smirked "I know didn't worry I know what I'm doing Draco trust me".

**Chapter 9: Hurry up and Save me **

He followed them at a save distance until they reached the edge of the forbidden forest. Harry raised his wand and hit Draco with a jelly leg jinx as Harry watched in amusement as the blond fell forward losing his balance and knocking his father over with him.

Everyone turned to look at him as he let out a little laugh passed his lips, He dropped every glamour he heard as the dark magic nearly over powered the other death eaters as they looked with fear in their eyes of the pure darkness and power coming of the boy when Bellatrix pointed her wand at him as Harry raised an eyebrow at the woman before him and he rolled up his left sleeve.

He saw everyone watching him and he wasn't too sure anymore if Tom had told anyone at all, As a sharp intake of breath could be heard from Lucius and Severus and the other group of death eaters.

Harry looked up at his own dark mark and took the dark mark into the sky and all the other dark eaters appeared and hissed at the boy about to attack Harry when they see his scarred exposed left forearm which bore the dark mark.

"When gentlemen and ladies are you changing to take over Hogwarts and get rid of that manipulative old coot not should I tell Tom you've all changed sides?" He hissed at them.

The Death Eaters seemed terrified and enraged that Harry had either betrayed the light and joined the dark or that he used the Dark Lord's muggle name.

When they entered Hogwarts over they all broke the wards with Voldemort and Harry leading them in the attack.

They walked into Hogwarts and the Great Hall gasped as they saw the death eaters and Harry with happily walking with the Dark Lord reeking with such darkness that some of the professors fainted and the children were violently ill and the dark aura surrounding Harry.

Dumbledore clutched his chest "Oh what have I done?".

Minerva looked enrage "After everything we did for that boy he becomes just like that monster!".

Hagrid bursting into tears "No!. Harry would never join the monster that killed his parents or helped to kill his godfather he must be under some sort of curse.

Bellatrix hissed "Where are the students and the teacher it's empty!".

Harry laughed "Shut it Bella they are all hiding like cowards in The Great Hall It seems the founders and the castle are protecting them" He sneered.

Voldemort laughed "Indeed my little serpent. See what you've done to you're golden boy?!. He belongs to me show them little serpent".

Harry nodded and showed them his forearm with his dark mark.

Harry whined "Can we just kill someone already?".

Voldemort smirked "In a minute my little serpent patients we have to break those wards".

Minerva hissed "You're parents who be ashamed who could you traitor!".

Harry laughed and bared his fangs as his eyes glowed furious red "Oh really I think they would be proud of what their little prongslet has become after all you all betrayed me I'm just re-paying the favour after all I am a dark creature and I will feast one you're corpse once I and my lord breaks down this pathetic wards.

Remus was sobbing "Why Harry?".

Harry sneered "What do more cub business what a disappointment you are Fenrir's biggest mistake was biting you look at you a pathetic wolf. At least Fenrir has offered to make me his cub and join his pack".

Fenrir nodded and growled Harry gave Voldemort pleading eyes "Can I do it now I want to bit some of the little first years".

Fenrir's looked at Harry with pride "See this is a true wolf even if he is infected with bat blood he will make the pack proud too bad I can't say the same for you".

Voldemort smiled darkly and nodded "If that is what you wish plus he will make you even more powerful to have at my side".

Voldemort passed him a potion so that the curse wouldn't weaken his inner vampire abilities or strength.

He was after all the evening of the full moon Fenrir walked over and bit roughly into Harry's shoulder as he laughed evilly feeling the curse run through his veins as his body became stronger and his magical core growl.

Fenrir wrapped an arm around his newest cub proudly "How does it feel Remus to lose not only you're mate but you're own cub".

Mooney snarled at them Harry walked over and let out a growl then looked at them "

Protect him snakes for he is the key to the freedom you seek and the power you crave

Protect him Ravens for he is the key to hope and faith that all you desire when in doubt

Protect him Badgers for he is the key to Wisdom and Knowledge beyond you're wildest dreams.

Protect him lions for he is the key to love and protect he will protect you from the darkness that lurks within the shadows

For he is the balance the saviour of both light and dark for without him then there will be no balance to the world. He__must embrace the darkness to protect the ones we love no matter the sacrifices he must make.

For he is a fallen angel with another who will save him in disguise. .One angel was born of darkness but embraces the light yet the other dark angel was born of light but has adapted to the darkness to save the dark ones that hide in the darkness but live in the light and to protect the light ones that pretend in the light but hide in the dark.

They all looked confused as Harry winked at them and then smirked at Tom "Tom there is something I have to tell you".

Tom waved his hand indicating for Harry to continue intrigued by what Harry had to say.

"Young Malfoy here is a spy for the light". Tom quickly filled with fury as he walked over to Draco and got his walked out as Harry cast a blinding spell of Lucius, Narcissa and Severus as they looked betrayed.

Tom cast a Crucio on Draco and Harry clenched his jaw hoping Draco would forgive him for this, Draco screamed and while being unnoticed by the other death eaters Harry closed his eyes and whispered sorry to the great hall and smiled softly at Snape as he realised what was happening and was trying to free himself. Harry stretched out his hands towards Tom and at the same time as Tom yelled Avada Kedavra and using his unbeatable speed pushed Draco out of the way and looked at Severus and smiled "I love you Sev. I__must embrace the darkness to protect the ones we love no matter the sacrifices I must make. You were born of darkness but embraces the light yet I was born of light but had adapted to the darkness. For I am the key to the balance the saviour of both light and dark for without me then there will be no balance to the world.

Because sometime the world doesn't need another hero what it needs is a monster to sacrifice the life he loves for the family he love most and either must die at the hand of the other. Say goodbye to you're Horcruxes Tom before will I ran away I gathered all you're soul pieces of and absorbed them into myself I am you're soul and I am the true master of death and I am ready to die".

Harry opened his arms wide as the time sped up and the killing curse hit Voldemort and Harry at the same time Voldemort screamed his body was ripped apart and those loyal to the dark lord died Harry fell to the floor and Draco whispered the spell to release the students from the Great Hall.

Who were sobbing as they all finally truly understand Harry's message Lucius ran over to his so fear flooding his eyes and looked at Severus wearily at harry and as Draco sobbed into his father's shoulder while Snape looked destroyed as he stopped at Harry's dead body and held him rightly in his arms as he cried as Remus howled with grief at his dead cub laying on the floor. He had believed Harry had become a monster and he didn't even listen to what Harry his little cub was trying to do".

The students were sobbing and the Gryffindors looked guilty and were crying and were saying how brave Harry was in the end how they were the monster that the hat foretold.

Minerva looked worse for wear and her eyes looked haunted at what she said to her student "Why Harry?".

Suddenly Harry's eyes snapped open and Harry smiled and spoke "Only the true master of death can defeat death".

Severus hugged Harry "You idiot how could you scare us all like that do you know how much it hurt when I-I thought you were a monster then to see you save Draco and slow down time to explain".

Remus cried "Why did you let that monster infect you cub?".

Harry smiled "I needed extra speed and power to be able to save Draco and slow down time as I would of become a squib other wise".

Dumbledore shook his head "I am sorry my boy I ever doubted you".

**Chapter 10: Little old me**

Snape swallowed as he stared into Harry's beautiful eyes, then ran his fingers over his face then bit into his neck claiming Harry has his and Severus undid Harry's buttons on his shirt., then slipped it off his shoulders and kissed him.

As they bonded as mates for the first time it was magically and a year later Harry had two children a little boy called Patrick Black Snape and a little girl called Lily Rose Black Snape.

Draco and Blaise got married and Draco become a healer at Hogwarts under Poppy's mentorship and had a son named Zachary Malfoy.

Hermione and Ron were also married and become aurors and had four children named Violet Weasley, Jamie Weasley, Robert Weasley and Hadrian Weasley.

Remus and Tonks were potential mates and they are engaged and Tonks is pregnant with a son and after Voldemort was defeated Remus and Tonks adopted Harry as their own cub, Remus now works as Creature studies Studies professor at Hogwarts.

Neville and Luna started courting each other and work as Herbology Professors.

Dumbledore and Minerva got together and are now legal godparents to Harry's children.

Gabriel had never returned and spoke to Harry again and is currently wanted by the ministry for killing Dolores Umbridge after she spat in his face and called him a filthy blood sucker.

The End


End file.
